


Snowned In

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day Winter Challenge [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jim doesn't return to college after the winter break, Sebastian is worried. Finally, he discovers what is keeping his friend at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowned In

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: snowed in

‘H-Hallo? Sebby c-can you hear me?’

 _Jimmy?_ Seb jumped on his feet, _Jimmy, where are you? What happened?_

‘I’m s-still at home, Seb. I can’t leave Ireland. We’re snowed in and… The bus didn’t come and… I won’t come this week,’ he was silent for a moment, ‘Don’t be angry...’

Sebastian was taken aback.

 _What? Angry?_ _Jimmy, I’m trying to figure out how to help you,_ he took a deep breath, _Don’t worry, I’ll try to pick you up._  After a moment of consideration, he added: _Do you have enough supplies at home? Jimmy? Jimmy?_ No answer. _James, are you there?_

‘Y-Yes?’ asked the quiet voice at the other side of the line, ‘I’m sorry, the reception is really bad here.’

 _Are you all well?_ _You and your parents?_ Seb asked quickly; he was going frantically up and down the hall, _Aren’t you sick?_

‘We’re fine,’ Jim’s reply was followed by a sniffle.

 _You’ve got a cold,_ Sebastian’s voice was dead serious, _Goddamnit, get back home, get warmed up, okay? I’ll text my parents and try to arrange something to get you here, understood?_

‘Y-Yes,’ the other boy said quietly; in his head, Seb could portray Jim nodding, his eyes downcast.

_Okay, so hang on, I’ll be there soon. Bye, Jimmy._


End file.
